Mobile Suit Gundam: Extreme Vs. Maxi Boost
Mobile Suit Gundam: Extreme Vs. Maxi Boost is an arcade game and updated version of Mobile Suit Gundam: Extreme Vs. Full Boost, released on March 6, 2014. Much like Full Boost, the game will introduce both new suits and characters as well as new game mechanics such as a revamped EX Mode and changes to forms for certain units. The theme song is Rave-up Tonight by Fear and Loathing in Las Vegas. It is later followed up by a portable spinoff, ''Extreme Vs Force'' and an update in Maxi Boost ON. Gameplay One of the new gameplay additions is the EX Overdrive, replacing the Assault and Blast Bursts altogether. This mechanic comes in two types; S-Drive and F-Drive, the former which upgrades firearms and the latter which improves melee attacks significantly. These can be activated once the EX Overdrive gauge is filled, which increases when the player takes damage. In addition, navigators can now be chosen in VS battles and will comment on your performance during battle. Lastly, the 1000 cost units will be upgraded to 1500 cost, except for Arios who gets bumped to 2500 cost. Similar to Full Boost, the visuals in Maxi Boost have been changed from its predecessor, now giving the mobile suits a metallic shader. Electricity and sparks also flare about when the unit's armor is at critical level. New Playable Units Mobile Suit Gundam *RX-78-2 Gundam (G-Armor) **Armor: 660 **Cost: 2000 **Pilot: Amuro Ray *MS-06S Zaku II Commander Type/MSM-07 Z'Gok **Armor: 600 **Cost: 2000 **Pilot: Char Aznable Plamo-Kyoshiro *PF-78-1 Perfect Gundam **Armor: TBA **Cost: 2000 **Pilot: Shiro Kyoda Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam *RMS-108 Marasai/RX-110 Gabthley **Armor: TBA **Cost: 2000 **Pilot: Jerid Messa Mobile Suit Gundam ZZ BGM: Judau in Space *AMX-004 Qubeley Mk-II **Armor: 620 **Cost: 2000 **Pilot: Elpeo Ple **MSZ-010 ΖΖ Gundam **Armor: 720 **Cost: 2500 **Pilot: Judau Ashta * Not to be confused with the MSZ-010S Enhanced ZZ Gundam, which was an alternate mode for the Full Armor ZZ. Mobile Suit Gundam: Char's Counterattack *RGZ-91 Re-GZ **Armor: 480 **Cost: 1500 **Pilot: Chan Agi Mobile Suit Gundam: Char's Counterattack - Beltorchika's Children *MSN-04II Nightingale **Armor: TBA **Cost: 3000 **Pilot: Char Aznable Mobile Suit Gundam: Hathaway's Flash *RX-104FF Penelope **Armor: 800 **Cost: 3000 **Pilot: Rein Eim Mobile Suit Victory Gundam *ZM-S24G Gedlav **Armor: 580 **Cost: 2000 **Pilot: Katejina Loos Mobile Fighter G Gundam *GF13-050NSW Nobel Gundam **Armor: TBA **Cost: 2000 **Pilot: Allenby Beardsley *GF13-017NJ Shining Gundam **Armor: TBA **Cost: 2500 **Pilot: Domon Kasshu *JMF1336R Rising Gundam **Armor: TBA **Cost: 1500 **Pilot: Rain Mikamura New Mobile Report Gundam Wing BGM: Who Will Burn Their Life Away by Kou Itani *XXXG-01S-2 Altron Gundam **Cost: 2500 **Armor: 740 **Pilot: Chang Wufei *XXXG-01SR2 Gundam Sandrock Kai **Cost: 2000 **Armor: TBA **Pilot: Quatre Raberba Winner *XXXG-01D2 Gundam Deathscythe Hell **Cost: 2000 **Armor: TBA **Pilot: Duo Maxwell *XXXG-01H2 Gundam Heavyarms Kai **Cost: 2000 **Armor: TBA **Pilot: Trowa Barton *OZ-00MS2 Tallgeese II **Cost: 2500 **Armor: TBA **Pilot: Treize Khushrenada Mobile Suit Gundam SEED BGM: "Believe" by Nami Tamaki *GAT-X105 Strike Gundam + Striker Packs' (Aile, Sword, Launcher, I.W.S.P.) **Cost: 2000 **Armor: 640 **Pilot: Kira Yamato (Pilot and Earth Alliance outfits) *GAT-X105+AQM/E-YM1 Perfect Strike Gundam **Armor: 700 **Cost: 2500 **Pilot: Mu La Flaga (Pilot and Earth Alliance outfits) *GAT-X207 Blitz Gundam **Armor: 540 **Cost: 2000 **Pilot: Nicol Amalfi Mobile Suit Gundam SEED X Astray YMF-X000A Dreadnought **Armor: 640 **Cost: 2000 **Pilot: Prayer Reverie CAT1-X1/3 Hyperion Gundam Unit 1 **Armor: 620 **Cost: 2500 **Pilot: Canard Pars Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny BGM: Pride by HIGH and MIGHTY COLOR *ZGMF-X666S Legend Gundam **Armor: 700 **Cost: 2500 **Pilot: Rey Za Burrel *MBF-02+EW454F Strike Rouge Ootori **Armor: 640 **Cost: 2000 **Pilot: Cagalli Yula Athha Mobile Suit Gundam SEED VS Astray BGM: Red Stroke *MBF-P02Kai Gundam Astray Red Frame Kai **Armor: 750 **Cost: 2500 **Pilot: Lowe Guele Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny Astray R *MBF-P02 Gundam Astray Red Dragon **Armor: TBA **Cost: 2500 **Pilot: Lowe Guele Mobile Suit Gundam 00V *GN-001/hs-A01 Gundam Avalanche Exia **Armor: 680 **Cost: 2500 **Pilot: Setsuna F. Seiei *GN-0000GNHW/7SG 00 Gundam Seven Sword/G **Armor: TBA **Cost: 3000 **Pilot: Setsuna F. Seiei Mobile Suit Gundam 00V: Battlefield Record *GNT-0000/FS 00 Qan［T］ Full Saber **Armor: TBA **Cost: 3000 **Pilot: Setsuna F. Seiei Mobile Suit Gundam 00 The Movie -A wakening of the Trailblazer- *GNX-903VW Brave (Commander Test Type) **Armor: 720 **Cost: 2500 **Pilot: Graham Aker *GN-010 Gundam Zabanya **Armor: 720 **Cost: 3000 **Pilot: Lockon Stratos (Lyle Dylandy) *GN-011 Gundam Harute **Armor: 700 **Cost: 3000 **Pilot: Allelujah Haptism and Soma Peries Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn *RX-0 Full Armor Unicorn Gundam **Armor: 800 **Cost: 3000 **Pilot: Banagher Links *RX-0(N) Unicorn Gundam 02 Banshee Norn **Armor: 720 **Cost: 3000 **Pilot: Riddhe Marcenas Mobile Suit Gundam AGE BGM: Kimi no Naka no Eiyuu by Minami Kuribayashi *AGE-1 Gundam AGE-1 Normal + Wear System (Spallow, Titus) **Armor: 640 **Cost: 2000 **Pilot: Flit Asuno *AGE-2 Gundam AGE-2 Normal + Wear System (Double Bullet) **Armor: 720 **Cost 2500 **Pilot: Asemu Asuno *AGE-3 Gundam AGE-3 Normal + Wear System (Fortress, Orbital) **Armor: 720 **Cost: 2500 **Pilot: Kio Asuno *Xvm-zgc Zeydra **Armor: 700 **Cost: 2500 **Pilot: Zeheart Galette *Xvm-fzc Gundam Legilis **Armor: 720 **Cost: 3000 **Pilot: Zeheart Galette Gundam EXA VS *Extreme Gundam Leos Type II Vs **Armor: 750 **Cost: 3000 **Pilot: Leos Alloy Boss Units Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny **ZGMF-X20A Strike Freedom Gundam + METEOR **Pilot: Kira Yamato **ZGMF-X19A ∞ Justice Gundam + METEOR **Pilot: Athrun Zala * Accessible through the playable version's EX Mode. Mobile Suit Gundam AGE *xvg-xxx Vagan Gear + Sid **Pilot: Zera Gins Mobile Suit Gundam 0083: Stardust Memory *RX-78GP03D Gundam "Dendrobium Orchis" **Pilot: Kou Uraki Gundam EX A VS Stage: Extreme Fatality, Extreme Transcend *Extreme Gundam Tachyon Rephaser/Extreme Gundam Carnage Rephaser/Extreme Gundam Ignis Rephaser/Extreme Gundam Mystic Rephaser **Pilot: Sthesia Awar Acht/Sthesia Awar Sesto/Sthesia Awar Nono/Sthesia Awar Primo *Extreme Gundam Dystopia Phase **Pilot: Sthesia Awar and Treme External links *Official site Category:Stubs